fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Osirisvision
Logo by . Osirisvision is a monthly– previously biweekly– competition that takes place on the Forums of Fantendo, in which rulers of fictional countries submit songs and vote to choose the best song, since May 2015 until December 2015. About Osirisvision works very similarly to the Eurovision Song Contest, a real life competition in which countries from the European continent submit songs that represent them throughout the contest, and others vote to choose the winner. Unlike Eurovision, however, which is a yearly competition, Osirisvision happens once a month. Anyone, who owns a country in Osiris, or just any kind of fictional country, is welcome to join. All you need to be is someone the host can easily reach out to for votes (that is, be active on the local chat, or any other chats the host too is active on). Sign-ups/song submissions happen every month on the 1st, when a thread for the monthly edition of Osirisvision is published on the Forums of Fantendo, and last until the 10th, which is when voting begins. Voting ends whenever the host receives all votes, although the contest may also end on the 25th, which is the deadline for votes, in the case that not all votes are sent. As for sign-ups, each person willing to participate must publish something on the thread of the ongoing edition you'd like to sign-up for. However not the song you've chosen, as songs are meant to be submitted privately (this is to avoid bias while voting). Same goes for votes; which also are meant to be submitted privately, on chat private messages. You can submit any genre, artist, etc. you'd like, except for parodies, songs shorter than two minutes, and covers/remixes/demos/mash-ups of songs already previously submitted. You can submit songs by the same artist in the same edition, as long as it's not the same song. And, finally, as for voting, the format is the same as that of Eurovision. Each user awards 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to different songs, and people who fail to vote in time will be disqualified. You can't give the same amount of points to two songs, and you also can't give points to yourself. Editions May 2015 The first edition was hosted in Vallveve, particularly in its capital city of Clementower. Vallveve itself did not compete in this edition, despite the contest taking place within it. The first edition was won by Rikaceti, with 58 points. June 2015 Rikaceti In June, Osirisvision took place in Rikaceti, particularly in its largest city of Zuigrada. This edition was won by Vallveve with 77 points, over ten points than the second place contestant. June 2015 Vallveve In the second half of June 2015, Osirisvision took place back in Vallveve, as the first edition did, this time in its largest city of Lilireath. This edition was, once again, won by Rikaceti, making it the only country yet to win more than once at this point. July 2015 Rikaceti The next edition took place in Kyñaka, Rikaceti. The winner was Marinia. July 2015 Marinia Osirisvision took place in Ḿentâja, in Marinia, during the second half of July. It was won by Troninion. August 2015 Troninion During the first half of August, Osirisvision took place in Troninion. August 2015 Hopearma During the second half of August, Osirisvision took place in Hopearma. It was won by Marinia. September 2015 In September of 2015, Osirisvision took place in Marinia. It was won by Vallveve. It was also the last edition to be hosted under Osirisvision being a biweekly competition, before it became a monthly competition. October 2015 Osirisvision took place in Vallveve, for the third time, in October 2015. It was won by Soupistan. The voting format was changed, to coincide with that of Eurovision, and has so far remained the same. November 2015 During November of 2015, Osirisvision took place in Soupistan for the first time. Marinia and Rikaceti tied for second, and Marinia won through a tiebreaker based off to which of the two each country gave most points to in their separate votes. December 2015 ---- Category:Osiris